


Someday my prince will come

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Inspired by Music, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Leni reads a story to her younger sisters.
Kudos: 2





	Someday my prince will come

Leni said "Once there was a princess"

Lola's eyes widen in awe "Was the princess you"

Leni said "And she fell in love"

Lana said "Was it hard to do"

Leni puts her finger on her chin "Well it was easy anyone could see that Chaz was charming the only one for me"

Lucy said "Was he tall and dark like a crow"

Lisa said "Was he intelligent"

Leni said "There's nobody like him anywhere at all"

Lily babbled

Leni began to sing ~He was so romantic I could not resist~

Leni knows that Lisa and Lucy didn't like cheerful songs.

Leni began to hum Someday my prince will come

Lana yawned "You know what I'm getting sleepy"

Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lisa and Lily walked into their rooms and fell asleep.

Someday when spring is here

We'll find our love anew

And the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring

Someday when my dreams come true

The End


End file.
